DOT hack faith
by Dying Confessions
Summary: Takara is a normal girl with an older brother who happens to be addicted to The World. Will she take up the courage to play the World with her best friend Reiko? If she does what will happen then? Who will she meet? If she does play the World will she bec
1. Chapter 1

The light broke through window consuming the mahogany wood floor. A girl rolled over disdainfully struggling with her soft blue sheets. Her eyes slowly opened as she viewed her alarm clock, which happened to read 9:47a.m. Then a distant sound resembled the running of computer and keys being pressed on the keyboard. She sighed momentarily before removing the sheets off herself. Lightheaded she stood up taking her hand and touching her head. She creaked the door open farther so she could squeeze through. Her white socks contacted the light floor as she tiptoed through the hallway. Luna, the black cat with a moon shaped white mark on its forehead greeted her by rubbing against her legs almost tripping the girl. As she made it to the corner her assumption was correct. A boy with blonde hair sat on the computer chatting with some of his friends online.

"Good Morning, Kyle," she said spooking him half to death. "Did mother leave already?"

"Yes, she did about an hour ago. Oh yeah good morning, Takara. I let you sleep in since I realized you didn't get into bed until late. I'll be playing the World in a few minutes" he said typing a few words to his friends.

"Okay, Kyle, have fun" she said leaving the room and entering the kitchen.

The kitchen looked elegant with green walls with floral designs with candles around the room. She sat on the stool at the high table and grabbed the TV remote. Takara hit the power button with her thumb and the screen flickered on to the local news. After checking the weather she changed it to cartoons and headed to the black fridge. Takara took out milk and set it carefully on the table. Then she opened the cupboard reaching for her favorite cereal. As she ate the cereal she looked out to she if Kyle was playing the World yet or not. Takara couldn't understand how her older brother could get addicted to the World. She had never played it so that's been probably the reason she disliked the game.

_I wonder what the game looks like. Wait, I think that it is a pointless game and endangers the lives of people. Oh wait, today's Sunday and Reiko promised she'd come over_, thought Takara to herself.

But in fact she was quite interested in the game but she never could get herself to play but to hide her missing courage by saying she was against the World. Reiko is Takara's best friend. There is not much to say about her other then her hair, which happened to be black on top and at the bottom of her hair it turned light green. But anyways after breakfast she got dressed and combed her long brown hair. She glanced at her brother playing the World and almost started laughing at him. An hour later she noticed he stopped playing and said he was going out to hang with his friend. After their oak front door shut behind Kyle, Takara sat at the computer desk. She was about to sign off when "you got mail" flashed on the screen. Takara thought maybe it was important so she opened it. It was almost two pages from CC Corp. about the World. In huge bold colorful font it said "Congratulations!" She couldn't take her eyes off the screen as she read the entire e-mail. Then she picked up the phone, which happened to be covenantally laid by the computer and called Kyle's cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked curiously in the phone.

"Hey big brother, you got an e-mail from CC Corp. saying you won two special edition characters" she answered.

"Couldn't keep your eyes off my e-mail again?" Kyle asked not really minding his sister's curiosity.

"I thought it might've been important" Takara replied thinking her brother was mad at her.

"Actually, I'm quite glad you looked at it," he said creating a surprised look on Takara's face, "I've been waiting for that e-mail for a while now. Sorry, I have to go. It's my turn to play video games. See you later sis. By the way you can have those characters. I have no need for them. Well, later!"

Right after they hung up the doorbell rang startling Takara. But she quickly jolted up and bolted to the door. As the door opened Reiko became more evident. She had a big smile written on her face and holding a red and black backpack.

"Hello, Reiko, come on in," Takara greeted as she closed the door behind Reiko, "Kyle went to go hang out with his friend's so we can play the World. Kyle gave me two special edition characters too."


	2. Chapter 2

"You are really going to play?" Reiko asked seriously.

"I'm quite positive… although I am nervous… a lot" Takara answered eyeing the computer screen.

As they got farther into the house Reiko placed her backpack by the couch. She went and got another seat while Takara got the World login screen up. Being almost a complete computer genius she found out how to activate the characters for them to use without disturbing Kyle's account. They chose to use their own names for their user names.

"Are you ready?" Reiko asked with the headset on.

"Yeah. Well, here we go" Takara replied also wearing a headset.

Their heads' pulsed for a second before she pushed enter. Then right before their eyes appeared a city with a waterway that ran through the city. Takara was amazed beyond all reasons. She looked down and realized she was wearing a whole different outfit and she almost scream at the sight of what she was wearing. Takara was wearing a white top with one strap that showed her stomach, light blue arm sleeves, a purple skirt that was short in the front and then it got long, she was wearing blue ninja shoes, a sort of pink mouth veil, white hair pulled up, equipment, and an angelic staff as a weapon. On the other hand Reiko starred at herself as well except in more of pleasure then disgust. She was wearing the same skirt as Takara except crimson, a deep crimson thick strap tank top, a demonic pendent necklace, a red jewel on her forehead, her hair was long black in a ponytail with bangs, black gloves, black boots, and a marvelous staff with a yellow orb in the middle.

"Wow! This is amazing, Takara," Reiko cheered happily viewing the scenery, "I never thought it'd look this real."

"Me-" she said before she was cut off.

"Noobs, are we?" a vague figure in the shadows asked.

They looked around frantically to find this entity. But when they looked back to shrug at each other they noticed he was standing in-between them. They almost freaked out as they noticed his hand on their shoulders. They bolted a few feet away from him and faced him.

"Hey! You really scared us! What's a noob?" Reiko replied being courageous.

"A noob is someone who is a beginner. Well, then you two must be friends… or are you twins?" he asked in a pervert way.

"We're friends!" Takara objected.

"Well, you seem like good people. The last person I asked that question to slapped me and hit me with her weapon. By the way my name Akio! If you need any help you can be in my party! I'm not that reliable sometimes! Well, I got to go, I need to take my dog out on a walk" he said sending a party member requests and signed off.

"Well, today's been quite interesting! But now what do we do?" Takara asked uncertain and confused.

"Maybe we should ask someone? Well, since this is our first time maybe we should just explore the town first" Reiko asked not wanting to see how graphic the monsters seemed.

"From here the city looks awesome so that sounds like fun" Takara asked not wanting to look like a complete idiot.

They started walking down the coble stone streets looking at all the buildings. They were captivated by the architectural design. For a while they stood on the bridge starring at the water and the people on the boats. There were people conversing around them, talking about meeting up at fields and trading weapons. Takara and Reiko had no idea what they were talking about and finally decided to move on.

"Hello," said a voice putting his hand on Takara's shoulder.

She almost shrieked as he did. But they turned around confused instead.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"It's Kyle! Well, it seems those characters do look pretty good! Confused yet, little sister?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, this place it terribly confusing! What are fields, dungeons, and Grunties?" she asked curiously.

"I'll explain that all later! But first to get you guys on a higher level and join my party so we can fight together and meet up whenever" he said sending them an invite. They gladly accepted and he asked them to join his party to fight together and accepted that also. "Well, now off to the Chaos Gates! We'll go to a level one field since I won't drag you to a higher level field and risk your life."

"Risk our life?" they asked almost stuttering.

"No! When I said that I mean your game life. You know on that game I forced you to play last week that had multiple lives? Well, same here except you get one and after you die you just have to sign back on," he answered calming them down including himself.

They walked back over to where they logged in near a moving floating circular hoop type thing with a blue tint in the middle. Uncertain about what they were supposed to do they followed and stayed close to Kyle. He cocked his head slightly and said, "here we go! We're off to Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field on the Delta server (server symbol: Δ)!"

Before they knew it they were not at the chaos gate anymore…


End file.
